


Опасайся зверя

by Broiler747



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Order: 1886, The Wolfman (2010)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Джессика и Иви уже не новички. В Лондоне они уже лет десять. Считай, местные. Война против тамплиеров не утихала и шла с переменным успехом. Сегодня они их, завтра те других. Даже смешно… По молодости они думали, что управятся за год, но не тут-то было. Примерно через четыре месяца соседства от них уехал Генри, получив из Индии весточку от своих родственников. Но, если быть честным, то Фраи его просто изморили. Джессика была необязательной, бездумной и не хотела заботиться о последствиях.
Relationships: Rani Lakshmi/Evie Frye





	Опасайся зверя

Джессика и Иви уже не новички. В Лондоне они уже лет десять. Считай, местные. Война против тамплиеров не утихала и шла с переменным успехом. Сегодня они их, завтра те других. Даже смешно… По молодости они думали, что управятся за год, но не тут-то было. Примерно через четыре месяца соседства от них уехал Генри, получив из Индии весточку от своих родственников. Но, если быть честным, то Фраи его просто изморили. Джессика была необязательной, бездумной и не хотела заботиться о последствиях. Иви же замучила его своими научными изысканиями, потому что не была согласна с методологией исследований индуса. Их, состоящих из двоих, научный консилиум практически никогда не приходил к согласию. По нему ассасины не очень скучали. Что поделать — он слишком тихий и мирный. А они задумывали большой переворот… Ага, как же! Сначала к ним не хотели идти люди, потому что, может, Старрик и был узурпатором, но рабочие места предоставлял, даже детям, как ни странно. За два года своей непрерывной деятельности, они от силы смогли набрать в Грачей не более сорока человек. Дело было даже не в том, что у них получалось плохо, а в том, что тамплиеры как будто бы поумнели. Джессика ни раз пыталась выследить хоть одно доверенное лицо Старрика и прикончить, но главы лондонской ложи прятались, не желая показываться на глаза убийце. За восемь лет ему удалось отправить на тот свет двоих — Перл Эттэуей и Джона Эллиотсона. Первую, втершись в доверие, обманом. А второго — чудом; убежав от проснувшихся санитаров и докторов, что сразу же бросились на убийцу с ланцетниками и стетоскопами.

Иви на то заметила, что лучше бы она не лезла со своими убийствами во время чтения лекции, потому что жаждущие получить знания в той или иной области науки всегда опасны. Джессика на это сказала, что та наверняка говорит это по своему «столетнему опыту», потому что всегда славилась своей просвещенностью по всем вопросам и любовью к науке, из-за которой от нее и сбежал Генри. Получая за это увесистый удар кулаком по лбу, младшая Фрай не обиделась, так как задеть самолюбие сестры, пускай даже получая по башке, для нее было делом чести. Уже после первого захваченного района, который приходилось отстаивать с огромным трудом, Уайтчепелла, кадровая политика в организации тамплиеров резко сменила курс. Все было просто. Хочешь убрать главу района? Да ради Отца Понимания! Конечно, убивай, чего ты прячешься, леди мастер ассасин? Но сразу же, буквально через день-два, появлялся новый, еще злее, занимая позиции и переманивая людей обратно. Откуда такая прозорливость, никто не догадывался. Только Иви зло смотрела на сестру, прекрасно понимая, что скорее всего такая скорость вызвана безвременной гибелью возлюбленной продавщицы омнибусов, главы ложи. Джессика только пожимала плечами. Вот вроде бы и отправили старпера в мир иной, да только толку мало. Даже Рот не знала, что так будет. Честно.

С присвоением частицы Эдема тоже выходило не очень. Как Иви не пыталась, о ее появлении будто бы знали заранее. Ни одна вылазка с целью найти зацепки не увенчивалась успехом. Преграждали путь так, словно это не артефакт, а государственная граница. Перебить всех охранников можно было только при условии драки, из которой вряд ли бы кто ушел живым. А человеческие единицы приходилось беречь, создавая чуть ли не все условия, как для настоящего рабочего места. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в поезд, она слышала насмешки от младшей сестры, которая активно намекала, что лучше бы той пойти работать в сент-джеймскую библиотеку. Кривила губы, мысленно проклиная Люси Торн, но сделать ничего не могла. В ответ Иви откровенно швырялась обвинениями в сестру, заявляя о том, что он бездарь, так как ни при каких условиях не может найти ни одного главы ненавистных тамплиеров, которые даже при условии уничтожения предыдущей ложи, плодятся словно почкованием. И даже, будь они у Фрай под носом, все равно та не смогла бы их отличить от букваря. Уроки отца прошли зря. Для обеих, наверное. Молодость не могла дать сверхчеловеческих способностей. Чего-то они не доглядели… У них не было сил даже драться. Фраи садились поближе друг к другу и печально вздыхали, теряя время. Вот тебе и Матерь Соображения! За промедление шла расплата. Поддержки они лишились практически ото всех своих знакомых.

Нед Вайнерт покинула Фраев последней, сказав, что отбывает обратно, в Америку, так как бизнес шел все хуже с каждым днем. На прощанье мило подмигнула Иви, доверительно шепнув ей: «Напиши мне», над чем долго смеялась Джессика. Старшая Фрай смерила сестру холодным взглядом, заставляя уткнуться. Потом уже Джесс ни раз замечала у той в коллекции интересные марки и открытки с видом на Нью-Йорк. Иногда Фраи жалели, что своими выходками довели Генри, у которого хватило бы ума удержать всю бунтовскую сеть в руках Грачей. Брокеры, таверны с их накладными были им не сильно понятны, поэтому у них под контролем осталось всего две точки, где игры проходили под их крылом, и всего один паб, где они могли сидеть и не бояться. Потом и королева Виктория забыла про них. Отменила свой патронаж так же, как и выдала до этого. Да, молодцы, помогли пару раз, но знайте честь, у меня еще есть придворные, армия и внешняя политика. Дела остановились. Тамплиеры так и не показывали носа на улицу. Казалось, их не было, но они были… Не забыла их только Рот. Та всегда была готова дать близнецам укрытие, в какое бы время суток и в каком бы виде они к ней не завалились театр, помочь советом, если разбиралась в обстановке, накормить, обогреть и уложить спать. Чувствовалось, что эта веселая театралка сотрудничала с ними за так, за честное слово. Она привязалась к обеим Фрай и не скрывала этого.

Новая беда нагрянула внезапно, пользуясь полной стагнацией и отсутствием перспектив. Каждый знает, что родственники мало чем отличаются друг от друга. Даже ассасины-Фраи. Много ли нужно времени, чтоб это выявилось на деле? Каждый висельник и грач теперь скажет, что не так уж и много. Кажется, это не должно никого удивлять, но, наоборот, удивляет. Еще как… Ведь, не кто-либо другой, а именно Иви Фрай теперь пугает каждого. В последнее время ответственная и внимательная старшая сестра стала абсолютной копией младшей. Целыми днями она просиживает в пабе и, надираясь в стельку, нескладно ревет только одну песню — «Поминки Финнигана». Говорит, что именно этот мотив для нее многое значит… Значил… Как и паб, где впервые она извинилась перед человеком, на внешним видом которого однажды неудачно пошутила, а потом так увлеклась извинениями, что… Теперь не улыбается. Перестала быть незаметной. Легкая походка исчезла из привычек. Устраивает шумные драки. Не воспринимает ни одного доброго слова в свою сторону или совета.

Все знают почему. Джессика знает и молчит. Рот знает и хмурит брови. Луис знает и не подает виду. Любой висельник или грач в курсе, поэтому старается не преграждать всегда подавленной и злой мисс Иви дорогу. Никто и никогда не упоминает того, что и так понятно всем. Иви знает, почему каждый боится сказать. Джессика знает и старается отвернуться всякий раз, когда видит озлобленный и печальный взгляд сестры (в последнее время, подпитываясь отчаянием, она стала в десятки раз сильнее). Рот знает и в этот же момент хватает Фрай за локоть, стараясь отвести в сторону, говоря о том, что ей нужно время. Висельники и Грачи знают, поэтому не попадаются отчаянной бандитке на глаза. Перепить ее пока никто не в силах… У ассасинов эта история началась одним тихим вечером с отчаянного шепота, после которого каждый, кто был в своем уме, решил нужным замолчать и удалиться в спешке:

— Как ты могла, Нэд…

Каждый знает, почему шепот был настолько отчаянным, но боится признаться. Ведь ответ дала сама мисс Фрай: тут же, как произнесла фразу, превратилась в страшного монстра, который с громким полуревом-полукриком изорвал в мелкие крошки пришедшее не так давно письмо. Может быть, этого было мало обескураженной толпе, но и без лишних объяснений каждый понял, что следующего не будет. Рыданий никто не услышал. Это был последний раз, когда Иви скрылась незаметно. Сегодня же все по-другому. Пьяно икая и не обращая внимания на то, что рядом стоит обеспокоенная сестра, Иви зло цедит под нос:

— Вы слишком ведомы, Фраи… Нэд права, — тихо начинает старшая сестра, а потом срывается на озлобленный крик: — Слишком… Слишком!

— Иви, прошу тебя… — чуть слышно шепчет Джессика. Иви же, не обращая на нее внимания, машет рукой.

— Иди к черту. Она права. Зря… Все было зря!

Хмурясь, сестра качает головой; после недолгой паузы начинает по новой:

— Иви, Нэд того не стоит.

В этот момент Иви Фрай всякий раз усмехается, как дьявол, и роняет недопитую кружку на пол. Младшая сестра же с тяжелым вздохом наклоняется ее подбирать. И зря. Всякий раз. Когда Джессика пытается говорить с Иви, находя ее в подобном состоянии, она проявляет невероятную ловкость. И вот сейчас, хватая сестру за шею одной рукой и притягивая к себе, снова хрипит:

— Вали отсюда.

Джессика в бессилии поджимает губы. Сказать что-либо — равносильно самоубийству. Рот не оценит. Никто не оценит. И, кажется, никто не поможет. Время стоит на месте… Тонущий корабль в морях Атлантики теперь один из любимых снов мисс Фрай. Правда тот, подлец, никогда ей не снится. Не хочет облегчить мучения даже в грезах. Но однажды, примерно через месяц после жутких преображений, как и на любое тонущее судно (возможно, уже ушедшее на дно), поспела помощь. В малом семействе грачей и висельников эту новость восприняли чуть ли ни как второе пришествие. Рот в тот день вознесла, забывая ненависть, хвалу Отцу Понимания три раза. Джессика же была готова расцеловать обе щеки Фредерика Абберлайна, потому что тот предложил дело. Интересное, захватывающее дело. В штабе-поезде он с такими подробностями и с таким рвением описывал его суть, что милая мисс Иви все же перестала корчить нетрезвые рожи и кивнула. Ее согласию помогло то, что инспектор, под нервным взглядом Рот и под отчаянным взглядом Джесс, ни раз отмечал дедуктивные и прочие способности мисс Иви Фрай, припоминая все ее подвиги, касающиеся спасения жизни маленького Артура. Напряжение последних дней немного спало, когда тот направился по делам.

Следующий день был чуть ли не праздником, но не обошлось и без происшествий. Мисс Иви Фрай решила быть на месте преступления единственным ассасином. Компанию мистера Абберлайна при этом она не саботировала. Джессика же, ощущая липкий страх, была против. Боялась, что подорванное разгульным образом жизни здоровье подведет сестричку. Но ответ Иви, как и любого вошедшего в завязку алкоголика, был озлоблен, жесток и независим:

— Мисс Рот, уймите вашу подтанцовку, — цедила она, прежде чем зайти в поезд, сбрасывая руки Джессики, которая почти в отчаянии цеплялась за нее, и толкая в объятия когда-то Висельницы. Картина была умилительной. Многие оборачивались в недоумении, не понимая, что происходит… Этим же вечером, стараясь унять беспокойство возлюбленной, Рот долго рассказывал ей сказку о Пиноккио, уже вкрапляя подробности собственной лихой жизни после выхода из леса. Болтала она не от скуки, а от желания доказать младшей Фрай, что лучше не всегда идти на поводу у эмоций. Джессика даже заинтересовалась. Особенно той частью, где оказалось, что у Марии была всего одна сестра. И тоже близнец — Мирабелла. Большая часть истории с красным цветом была о ней, как о единственной памяти, и содержала в себе светлячка, лягушку и бабочку. А также страну с наименованием Польша (Транзистория). Дровосеком был местный ксендз.

Иви Фрай тем временем, стараясь отвлечься от разбитого и ноющего сердца, а также невероятно интересного, серого пейзажа за окном, вникала в суть проблемы. Абберлайн никогда не страдал синдромом изящной словесности, как Рот, поэтому внимать его рассказу было просто. Он прежде всего слуга народа, взрастивший свою карьеру на кратких отчетах и информативных сводках, поэтому быстро увлек старшую Фрай в повествование. Сначала Иви в недоумении хмурила брови, думая, что ее разыгрывают. Человек, который может обратиться волком. Организация, которая ловит этих самых волков и называет их оборотнями… Ну не чушь ли? Устало выдыхая, Иви кивала на все подробности, которые озвучивал инспектор, мысленно здороваясь со всеми пабами Уэльса и надеясь, что надраться там можно по круче, чем в Лондоне. С первых же шагов Иви поняла, что ошиблась: страшный, как в сказках о ведьмах, дом. Скрытные и подозрительные хозяева, представленные отцом и сыном с устаревшей основой конфликта. Отвратительные, хамоватые местные жители. Мисс Фрай улыбалась. Все это соответствовало ее настроению, шедшему в диссонанс с той историей с уклоном в юмор, которым ознаменовалось ее знакомство с Марией Рот. Еще бы. Очередная ссора с Грином из-за экспедиции в дом Кенуэя, неоткалиброванный крюк, падение, после которого было принято решение прикрыть глаза на пять минуточек. После — торжественное раскрытие глаз и рассматривание одной из гримерок Альгамбры со сравнением двух разных шрамов на лицах. Джессика словно воды в рот набрала тогда. Что до обнаружения тела сестры, что и после. Несравнимо с тем моментом, когда она осыпала ее насмешками. Рот, словно рыцарь Ордена Подвязки, сделала все, чтобы подружиться со старшей сестрой. Ведь это она первой отмерла и приняла решение спасти пострадавшую. А ее «висельничая» забота… Чудеса.

Какая-то дамочка, по виду одного возраста с Фрай, замечая ее боевой настрой, даже сказала:

— Вам бы стоило опасаться зверя.

— Я сама сейчас ничего так зверь, — ухмыльнулась Иви.

Тихий смешок собеседницы растворился в сыром воздухе. Обернувшись, Мисс Иви никого не увидела. Возмутившись своей беспечности, отругала себя, так как не успела запомнить лица женщины. С удивлением для себя отметила, что запомнила только голос. Речь с ярко выраженным акцентом. Хмыкнув этому факту, решила, что еще ни раз встретится с ней. И оказалась права. Пребывание в Уэльсе для Иви запомнилось страшной и необъяснимой сказкой. В дальнейшем она спрашивала себя о том, почему не рассказала такой сюжет Диккенсу. Могла бы получиться интересная история. С уклоном в ужасы. Абберлайн каждый вечер заходил в один и тот же паб, где настойчиво, раздражая местных, допытывался каждого. Иви же, используя скрытность, каждый вечер проникала в страшный дом. Рассматривала личные вещи некоего Телбота, кралась, как кошка мимо слуги-индуса, обшаривала буквально каждый угол, но не находила никаких зацепок. Злилась. На третий день бессмысленных поисков, почти в отчаянии думая про то, что с плащаницей в свое время вышло так же, с горечью достала флягу, которую припрятала на случай грандиозной победы. Мучилась. Стояла при этом рядом с одной из покрытой пылью колыбелек и соображала, какой бы на этот раз произнести тост. Промедление стоило многого.

— Для ассасина у вас странные методы поиска, — вдруг послышался тот же акцент за спиной.

Иви замерла с поднесенной ко рту флягой. Зло нахмурилась. Решила не терять лица, поэтому, спокойно разворачиваясь в сторону говорящей, почти небрежно произнесла:

— Для тайного Ордена Рыцарей Круглого Стола, у вас тоже довольно интересные подходы. Например, дать совет, не представляясь.

Та же, не обращая внимания на ее тон, только сняла капюшон.

— Мисс Фрай… — вздохнула женщина, подходя ближе. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы обозначить конкуренцию. Я здесь для того, чтобы предложить объединить усилия.

Иви только сейчас поняла, что названное Абберлайном имя «мисс Лакшми» не является творческим псевдонимом. Перед ней действительно стояла землячка Генри Грина. Тоненькая, хрупкая, низенькая. Миленькое личико с традиционным украшением… И не подумаешь, что умеет махать саблей. Княгини на памяти Фрай так не выглядели. А уж тем более не проявляли столько жалости. Ассасин разглядывала ее слишком пристально. Это не укрылось от индуски. Рассматривая Фрай с нескрываемым сочувствием, так как всегда горько видеть убиваемый не из-за чего талант, она повторила свою загадочную фразу:

— Стоит опасаться зверя.

Смотря ей в глаза, Иви ощущала грусть. Давящую даже на внутренние стенки черепа. Как бы не разрыдаться… Землячка Грина тем временем подошла еще ближе и очень тихо добавила, забирая из ослабевших пальцев Фрай еще неоткрытую флягу:

— Думаю, стоит начать с вашего.

Мисс Фрай впервые улыбнулась. Слабо. Индийской княгине для начала этого было достаточно. Она уже давно наблюдала гордую заучку издали. Это был первый раз, когда Лакшми решилась сократить расстояние… В скором времени письма из-за океана сменили воду. С атлантической, на индийскую. Удушливые духи Нэд заменили сухие цветы.

Каждый знает почему.


End file.
